


blanketed by the sky & your warmth

by tooruluvr



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Parent Iwaizumi Hajime, Parent Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, lots of snuggling, self-indulgent astronomy imagery, spoilers for 402, this whole fic is just oikawa waxing poetic about the loves of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluvr/pseuds/tooruluvr
Summary: Tooru’s heart soars, almost giddy with happiness, the kind that can never be achieved through a well-executed set or a close win. No, this is not the adrenaline-fueled type of joy, but the more serene one that comes with loving and being loved.[or: Oikawa is a doting husband and father and can’t be bothered to hide it.]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837759
Comments: 49
Kudos: 548
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020, kagsivity's fic archive





	blanketed by the sky & your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my final piece for iwaoi fluff week, written for the prompt "baby". i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it!
> 
> this fic has [art](https://twitter.com/BeanMatcha/status/1296378710703169538?s=20) now!! thank you so, SO much to [bea](https://twitter.com/BeanMatcha) for drawing this lovely piece, i adore it with all my heart! please go show it some love!!

Tooru stretches his arms over his head, a tired sigh escaping him. It’s much, much too late into the night now — around two hours past midnight — and he’s not quite sure how time has escaped his notice like this. His eyes linger on the footage of his latest match, but his mind is no longer focused enough to scrutinise his performance from a week ago; he shuts his laptop and decides to call it a night.

Careful not to be too loud, Tooru slips into his — no, not just his,  _ their  _ — room, and changes into something more comfortable for bed. His eyes fall on Hajime, fast asleep, and the little bundle of limbs breathing soundly next to him, looking even smaller next to her father’s large figure. Her tiny fingers are curled tightly around one of Hajime’s own, and Hajime holds her protectively even in his sleep. It’s become something like instinct to him, to want to shield their daughter from anything and everything that could disturb her. It's possibly the most endearing thing Tooru has seen of him.

Tooru’s body feels heavy and his limbs weigh him down as he lies next to them, and yet, somehow, sleep doesn’t find him. His gaze settles on this little family of his instead, too mesmerised by what he never imagined he’d have. Him, Oikawa Tooru, the star setter of Argentina’s national volleyball team, husband and father?

Of course, his reality isn’t quite perfect — he’s kept this part of his life a secret from the public, tucked it away in this dimly-lit room of theirs along with his heart. A blissful treasure too dear to share with anyone besides his closest and most trusted of friends. Tooru had joked about this after they’d adopted their daughter,  _ “It’s almost like I’m living a double life, _ _”_ and Hajime had laughed, loud and clear and warm, and replied,  _ “Athlete by day and dumbass in love at night. _ _ ” _

Still, that never stopped Hajime from sneaking Tooru glances during his matches. Hajime has this way of looking at Tooru like he carries the sky, cloaked in its star clusters and nebulae, and every time Tooru catches him he has to fight the urge to cup his face and kiss him, staining his cheeks with stardust.

It’s a merciless, lingering, addicting sort of feeling. Tooru never wants it to stop.

He shifts his gaze to their daughter — Isami, they had named her — and his mind wanders to how Hajime had been too scared to hold her in the beginning, terrified by the idea that he might accidentally hurt her. No matter how Tooru had tried to coax him, Hajime would refuse and say that he has a history of accidentally holding things a little too hard. Tooru had tried to remind him that Isami is not an object _ ,  _ but their child, surely it’s not the same, and  _ you actually sound a little ridiculous right now Iwa-chan _ , but Hajime was having none of it. Tooru hadn’t thought he’d ever seen him doubt himself this much. It was odd and funny and endearing.

In the end, Hajime came around and managed to carry Isami in his arms without fear of bringing her discomfort; Tooru had never seen him touch anything with such tenderness and care. It warmed his heart on the spot.

With an absent smile, Tooru reaches for Isami’s other hand, prodding at her palm playfully. As though by reflex, Isami grips his finger and Tooru’s heart soars, almost giddy with happiness, the kind that can never be achieved through a well-executed set or a close win. No, this is not the adrenaline-fueled type of joy, but the more serene one that comes with loving and being loved.

Shifting just slightly so as not to rouse either of them, Tooru presses the gentle flutter of a kiss to both of their cheeks. 

Snuggled up to Hajime and his finger still in the clutch of Isami’s smaller ones, Tooru finally drifts off to sleep.   
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━

  
  
  
  


Tooru wakes up to the sound of laughter, childish and carefree. He cracks an eye open, blinking several times to shake off the remnants of sleep. Early morning sunlight trickles in through the window, giving the room a delicate glow. Tooru’s eyes are immediately drawn to Hajime, upright in bed, the sun painting his hair a gentler, softer colour and washing his skin a gorgeous brownish-gold. There’s a smile on his face that reaches his eyes as he bounces a laughing Isami on his knee, a tender curve of the lips that catches Tooru off-guard.

It’s a sight so beautiful, Tooru is certain he will never need the sun to rise again, because this? This beats any sunrise quite easily.

Isami squeals in delight when Hajime bounces her up particularly high. She lands with a plop in his lap and he bundles her up in his arms, kissing her forehead. Isami giggles and pats his face excitedly. 

From the corner of his eye, Hajime catches Tooru watching them. He smiles, and everything is light and warm and gentle as a breeze.

“Slept well?” Hajime asks.

Tooru hums, sitting up to snuggle closer to him. “Very.”

Isami slips from Hajime’s hold to crawl to Tooru’s lap and Tooru happily takes her, rubbing his nose against her cheek playfully before giving her a kiss. Isami rolls back in his arms and kicks her feet up, laughing.

Tooru looks up to see Hajime watching them, and it’s  _ that  _ look again, as though Tooru is blanketed in the hues of the galaxy, comets at his fingertips. Except, this time, there’s nothing stopping Tooru from leaning into Hajime and tilting his head to kiss him softly, leaving the leftover shimmer of stars on Hajime’s lips. Hajime cups his cheeks and Tooru melts like putty between his careful hands.

“Iwa-chan has gone awfully soft lately,” Tooru murmurs teasingly against his jaw, “Is this what fatherhood does to a man?”

Hajime rolls his eyes, but there’s that fondness in them that’s impossible to miss.

“And you’re different?” he challenges. “Name one time you didn’t drop everything to rush to her when she as much as made a sound.”

Tooru puffs out a laugh. “Okay. You got me.”

Dejected at the lack of attention, Isami kicks her feet up again, in annoyance this time. She bats insistently at Tooru’s arm and he laughs, putting her between them.

“Needing attention all the time,” Hajime muses. “That’s your influence.”

“Being mean to me when she’s annoyed,” Tooru counters. “That’s  _ your  _ influence.”

Between the two of them, Isami giggles, and Tooru wonders what he has ever done in his life to deserve this little bubble of his, all sun and smiles and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> this is possibly the cheesiest thing i’ve ever written i’m so sorry
> 
> a little bit of info on isami’s name! it’s written with the kanji 勇 , which means “brave”. it’s a reference to the combination of “hajime” and “tooru”, 一徹 , which means “dauntless” (also “obstinate”)! thank you so, so much to [mai](https://twitter.com/_oikusokawa) for helping me pick isami’s name!!


End file.
